


The Root Of All Knowledge

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [46]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen, I hate online school but for Micchy I feel like it’d be a good thing, Online School, Post-Canon, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: All this over a simple request!
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	The Root Of All Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I love Micchy and hurting Micchy. Happy Gaim day!

Mitsuzane has to physically restrain himself from shaking, even asking the question. The very concept of making a choice for himself is terrifying when he very well knows what it could lead to, and that was when he had deluded himself into believing it was for others!

Actually, that’s progress. He hadn’t even been able to consider asking before running from the conversation, the last time he tried to ask.

But…

He doesn’t know…

Goddamn it! He hates this! Hates his own existence, even if he’s… is healing even the right word? Shouldn’t that be reserved for people who hadn’t caused their own traumas by nearly destroying the people they love most?

But he supposes it is, for now.

He’s healing, has been since Kouta helped him in that fight. Has been even more, since he had been given a chance to save Mai.

But even if he’s healing, it terrifies him. The possibility of another mistake. Another wrong choice.

And all of this over a simple request! A logical request, really. After everything.

“Mitsuzane?” Takatora asks, worriedly. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“I…”

Takatora closes his computer screen, sitting back. Watching Mitsuzane closely.

Waiting for his request.

My how things change. It only took utter betrayal and the end of the world for Takatora to understand him. Mitsuzane quashes the urge to laugh something twisted, keeping his face carefully blank.

“The new school year is beginning,” he says. “I… I want to continue working with you.”

Takatora sighs.

“Mitsuzane—”

“I don’t think I could go back to school,” Mitsuzane admits. It’s more than he usually would willingly reveal. “Not after…”

Helheim. Betrayals. The end of the world. The stripping away of his identity in the aftermath of his own realization that his actions had been worthless.

“And it would be significantly more difficult to make up for the lost year, in such a setting,” Mitsuzane says, to keep going. “I do think I could be of more help to you if I could graduate, go to college, but I…”

It’s a hundred justifications all used to convince himself it was even worth asking. Gone over and examined for the danger which had previously doomed him.

And yet he still can’t say it.

“Take however much time you need, Mitsuzane,” Takatora says, and truly he is the good brother. Mitsuzane takes a deep breath.

“I would like to take classes online,” he says. “It would—”

“Okay.”

Mitsuzane blinks.

“What?”

Takatora groans just slightly as he stands. A reminder of what Mitsuzane had done to him, and yet his face is calm, warm.

“I failed you before by ignoring your needs,” he says. “If you’ve put this much thought into your request, then I have no doubt it is the best for you. Do you have a program in mind?”

Mitsuzane can’t help the incredulous laugh that escapes him. Really?

“Just like that?”

“Yes.”

Kureshima Takatora is still far too trusting.

“I…”

Takatora walks forwards until they’re  _ maybe _ two feet apart. He moves no closer, to which Mitsuzane is grateful for.

“You have asked close to nothing of me in a very long time,” he says, and Mitsuzane almost protests that, because it really hadn’t been that long ago when he had told his brother to die for him, but Takatora holds up his hand, silencing him. “Your request is perfectly reasonable.”

“I considered every detail,” Mitsuzane admits, though he can’t bring himself to say the why. “And… I understand, Nii-San. I didn’t make good choices for  _ anyone  _ when I found out about Helheim. I don’t blame you anymore.”

“I… see,” Takatora offers. “May I ask again if you have a program in mind?”

Mitsuzane nods.

“Several,” he admits. “I wasn’t sure.”

“Then I will help you decide,” Takatora says firmly, turning around and returning to his desk with a wave of his hand. “Come, show me.”

Mitsuzane can’t help the relief of Takatora taking charge, but he has to admit that the feeling is twofold.

He’d done it. Now… now he can do the most possible to potentially make up for his sins.

Not truly, of course. But this is the most he can do, so he will take this opportunity with everything in him.

“Okay, so the first one is…”

He hopes that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> …it still feels weird advocating for online schooling.
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for Toku edits


End file.
